The invention relates to a folding device as set forth in the claims.
Conventional folding machines comprise folding knives guided in link brackets or gates for relative vertical motion via cam disks, slide means serving to press the knives towards each other. In order to change the folding height, it is necessary to loosen fixing and set screws for manually adjusting the folding knives on a support bar or beam and then to secure the screws or bolts again. All of this requires plenty of time and may lead to inaccuracies such as lacking parallelism of the folds. Since the machine must be shut off for this work, it is impossible to vary the folding height during operation.